(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
Actuators are used in drives such as hard disk drives. Such an actuator includes an arm provided rotatably around a rotation shaft, and a suspension board with a circuit for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board with a circuit is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head at a desired track of a magnetic disk.
The suspension board with a circuit includes a magnetic head, and is connected to another electronic circuit. A signal line is formed in the suspension board with a circuit, and an electrical signal is transmitted to the suspension board with a circuit through the signal line between the other electronic circuit and the magnetic head.
JP 10-124837 A discusses a trace interconnection array for electrically interconnecting a read/write converter head to a read/write circuit. In the trace interconnection array, a plurality of trace conductors are alternately arranged to be symmetric about a single surface.
JP 2009-99687 A discusses a suspension board with a circuit. In the suspension board with a circuit, a first read wiring, a second read writing, and a first write wiring, and a second write wiring are formed. The first read wiring and the first write wiring are formed on a base insulating layer while an intermediate insulating layer is formed on the base insulating layer to cover the first read wiring and the first write wiring. A second read wiring and a second write wiring are formed on the intermediate insulating layer to oppose the first read wiring and the first write wiring in a thickness direction.
JP 10-125023 A discusses an integrated load beam assembly for supporting a read/write head/slider assembly adjacent to a storage medium and electrically interconnecting a head to a read/write circuit configuration. A trace array in the load beam assembly includes first and second conductive traces. The first conductive trace branches into first and second trace paths. The second conductive trace branches into third and fourth trace paths. The first trace path of the first conductive trace and the third trace path of the second conductive trace are arranged on a first insulating polyimide layer. A second insulating polyimide layer is arranged on the first insulating polyimide layer. A second trace path of the first conductive trace and a fourth trace path of the second conductive trace are arranged on the second insulating polyimide layer.